


Poison laced smile (subjected to be changed)

by Cosmicstories



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: FTM Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), fun ghoul is an emotional bottle rocket, its there you just have to squint, jet Star is in fact the mom of the group, kobra kid is the only one with brain cells, party poison is a little bit of a whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicstories/pseuds/Cosmicstories
Summary: dunno how to summarize but uhhh idk killjoy shenanigans with a hint of funpoison
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Frank Iero, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Party Poison/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. ‘Cause Everybody knows you don’t want to give yourself up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let’s see if I can keep this story going and I don’t end up abandoning it like all my writing in Wattpad lmao.
> 
> Posting just the first chapter for now to see how well it does. If it does decent that’s what determines the next update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dunno how to summarize this so I’ll just chat here lol
> 
> I’ll probably use the summary for trigger warnings and title credit along with whatever I feel need to be shared.
> 
> Title is bulletproof heart by my chemical Romance  
> It fits the chapter in my head so yea

Party poison has been on the run and It’s been a while since they’ve come back, about a day or two. Maybe three but who’s counting? Ghoul. That’s who is counting. He’s been counting the minutes since poison left, it’s been three days, seven hours, and 47 minutes since he last saw them. He knew they’d be back soon and that they’d probably be unscathed and he’d been worrying for nothing but he didn’t exactly care at the moment.The sun was setting once more and he was sitting at a booth in the diner staring out the window, he watched the sun set as Kobra and Jet fought behind him over destroya knows what.

Just as the sun had completely set on the horizon he saw something in the distance, the glint of the last bit of sunlight hitting metal. The Trans AM was barreling towards the diner in the distance. Ghoul stood up abruptly interrupting Kobra and Jets banter causing their heads to shoot his direction.

“what is it, ghoul?” Jet asked.

“Poisons back.” He spoke before rushing out of the diner, the others following close behind.

They stood in the doorway as the Trans AM approached the broken down diner. The car came to a screeching stop, sand and dust flying into the air in a small cloud. Ghoul stood with his arms defensively crossed over his chest as Kobra and Jet walked out to meet poison with a smile.

“Missed me?” Party spoke, stepping out of the car to hug their brother and Jet.

They looked past the others to Ghoul and offered a meek smile only to be returned a rather unfriendly glare, before ghoul turned and walked back into the diner. The rest of the crew followed foot and settled back down into the diner. Kobra and Jet returning to their previous argument before party Poison had returned. Ghoul had made his way to the back room which he shared with Poison. He paced the end of the bed, arms still crossed as Poison walked in. They removed their Blue Dead Pegasus jacket, hanging it on a chair that sat next to the door. Ghoul didn’t look at them. He refused to show any emotion right now other than complete annoyance. Poison ran their left hand though their vibrant red hair before speaking.

“I missed you. ghoulie” it came out soft and quiet, barely loud enough for even Ghoul to hear. Ghoul stopped his pacing and faced his leader

“Three days, Poison. You were gone three fucking days.” His words were laced with annoyance and a hint of hurt. He sat in the bed running his hands through his hair.

“I know- I’m sorry, ghoul” Poison's words were always softer when they spoke to Ghoul, it drove him crazy. They walked over and sat to the left of Ghoul on the bed, placing a hand on his thigh, with a weak smile they looked apologetically at his face.

“But I’m here now, aren't I?” That was a rhetorical question, they were not looking for an answer.

Ghoul looked at their hand on his thigh and his eyes flickered up to their face. That damned smile. He was not immune to it like he used to be and Poison knew that. With a sigh Ghoul set his tattooed littered left hand down on top of Poison's gloved right one.

“Right.” He whispered.

He brought his right hand up to brush the red hair out of their face before cupping it gently. He looked into their hazel eyes, their beautiful hazel eyes. If he wasn’t careful he’d get lost in them for hours. The everlasting urge in him to press his dirty chapped lips against their soft pretty ones was strong but he knew better than to act on them. He released his grip on Poisons face, letting his hand fall back to its original position.

“You should get some sleep.” He spoke, it wasn’t a suggestion but more of an order to which Poison obeyed. They had been in the run for three whole days and they were beyond exhausted.

“Right.” They smiled.

Poison shuffled backwards onto the bed completely, watching as Ghoul stood up and walked out of their shared room. It did not take long for sleep to cast its spell on Party Poison, once for sure they’d passed out Ghoul made his way back into the room. He stood in the doorway, watching them sleep for a moment as their chest rose and fell at a steady pace. He sat at the end of the bed and glanced back at the sleeping figure before snaking his arm under the mattress and pulling out a small worn out journal and pen.

_Ha, look at me writing in a diary like a teenage girl._

He flipped through the many pages of barely legible handwriting landing in a blank page.

_Dear Poison,_  
_Fuck you for being gone for so long, asshole. I don’t want to be the one who has to make a trip to the mailbox with your mask. Stop being so reckless._

Fun ghoul silently laughed at himself. He could never believe that he’d actually be writing in a book like it’s his diary.

_How pathetic?_ He thought _. Me, a grown man writing in a diary because I can’t say anything to their face, hah._

He looked at Poison again then back to his small book. With a soft sight he stuck the book back under the mattress and scooter back in the bed, laying next to Poison. He brushed the hair out of their sleeping face once more before smiling softly and running his thumb over their cheek.

“Goodnight, Poison.” He whispered, barely audible before laying down and wrapping an arm around their waist, Letting sleep cast its spell on him as well.


	2. The hardest part is letting go of your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from sleep by my chemical Romance
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> Nightmares  
> Mention of blood (not graphic but still there)  
> Mild panic
> 
> took me a hot second to get this chapter written because I was busy but here it is! so sorry about how long it took and about how short it is but thank you for so much love on the last chapter. I really wasn’t sure if people would read it and actually like it but I’m so glad that there were.

_ Red. _

_ So so red. _

_ He looked down at his hands and the warm deep crimson liquid running between his fingers. He tried to speak and ask what was happening but it came out as nothing more than a mear choked up strangled sob.  _

_ His hands shook as he looked up.  _

_ As he looked up at the source of the blood in front of him.  _

Fun ghoul shot straight up, clawing at his throat in an attempt to catch his breath. The cold sweat on his back caused his shirt to stick to his skin as he gasped softly. Suddenly arms snaked their way around him just below his arms, he looked over to a sleep ridden Party Poison nuzzling their cheek against his shoulder.

“Bad dream?” they spoke quietly as if any louder and they’d set him off. 

Ghoul didn’t answer. He just pulled his knees up to his chest, still trying to chase the air that had left his lungs previously. 

His eyes squeezed shut as the arms around him left and the sound of shuffling grew. When he opened them he was faced with Poison's concerned face staring back at his. A hand reached up and wiped away a tear he hadn’t noticed escaped, it lingered for a moment before disappearing. 

“Sorry..” Ghoul whispered, averting his eyes from Poisons. 

Poison smiled at him.  _ Again with that damn smile _ . 

“C’mere” Poison opened their arms for Ghoul to enter and without hesitation Ghoul leached forward, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in their chest. 

“You’re alright, ghoulie. Everyone’s safe, it was just a bad dream.” They reassured him, squeezing him softly before softly pushing his away so they could look him in the face. They couldn’t see his tear stained face well in the dark room but nonetheless they could sense the panic written across it. Poison ran a hand through Ghouls slightly tangled and greasy brown hair tucking it behind his ear, letting it linger on his cheek. Ghoul released a breath he didn't know was being held in his lungs, leaning into Party’s touch.

“Wanna talk about it?” The question was soft, full of sympathy and concern. Ghoul shakes his head, It drives him crazy when people talk to him like that, like he’s a child. A fresh ‘joy who barely knows their way around a blaster yet. He didn’t want to worry Poison with his bad dreams, not right now at least. Maybe later after he’s had some time to process hit himself.

“No ‘s okay, s’ a big deal I’m fine.” It’s quiet, just about a whisper. He mentally fucks himself for almost allowing his voice to crack and waver but thankfully it doesn’t. Ghouls eyes flicked to Poisons, the concern still very clear in them as they watch him in pale moon light leaking in through the blinds. He offers them a weak smile before pushing their hand down and off his face. 

“Really P, I’m good.” He tries his best to sound reassuring but he’s not even sure himself if he’s good or not. Poison looked him over once more and shook their head softly. a small smile splayed across their face. 

“If you say so… I trust you” they speak quietly with a hushed sigh. 

“C’mon let's get back to bed, there's only a few more hours till sunrise.” They pull on his arm as they lay back down, coaxing him to lay back with them. It’s not hard to give in when you’re dealing with party poison so ghoul falls back on the pillow without much retaliation. Poisons arm finds its way over his chest, the other tucked under their own head. They're still watching him in the dark, he can feel the burn of their hazel eyes on the side of his hard. it’s not love till they are overcome with sleep once more and soft snores fill the room around ghoul. He looks over once to their sleeping face, so relaxed and soft in the moonlight. He smiles. There's a slightly sad pang in his chest as he watches them sleep as he suddenly feels bad for waking them. They probably haven’t slept much in the past three days and he feels bad for ruining that for them. He shakes the thought from his head before rolling over to face Poison. His arm finds its place around the other as he forces himself to drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at some point ill work on making an update schedule if enough people enjoy it lol but for right now I’ll just update whenever I want and can especially since school starts for me in like three weeks. anyways thanks for your kudos! I’m glad someones enjoying my writing.
> 
> with love, ghoul.


	3. Everyone’s a passenger, tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from surrender the night by my chemical romance
> 
> How’s everyone’s doing? Sorry it’s taken literally forever to get this chapter done and posted. This chapter was a little rushed and it’s very apparent towards the end so I’m so sorry about that

The early sun rays danced in from between the old worn blinds of the window as poisons eyes fluttered open. There was a shift of weight at the foot of the bed and something crawling up under the blankets. They smiled to themself before looking under, greeted with the bright smile of the girl, the one they’ve grown oh so fond of over the past couple of years. 

“Mornin, sunshine” they whisper as to not wake the sleeping Ghoul besides them. The girl's smile grows as she wiggles the rest of the way up, snuggling in between Poison and Ghoul. 

“”Moring” she giggles as she booped Poison on the nose, causing them to scrunch up their face. “Jet ‘n kobra said you guys should get up now or you’ll miss breakfast.” She sat up a bit causing the blankets to slide off Poison and Ghoul. Poison stretched a bit, sitting up with her. 

“Alright I’m comin’ but let’s let Ghoulie sleep a little longer, yeah?” They glanced at the sleeping body next to them then up to the girls face, smiling as they brushed a lock curls out of her face. She crawled off the bed and stood by the door waiting as Poison did the same. They walked over to the girl and took her hand as they walked out of the room together and down the shirt hall into the rest of the diner. 

“Fuckin’ finally you’re up.” Kobra uttered under his breath in a teasing tone. Poison rolled their eyes as they sat down in one of the bar stools, helping the girl up into the one next to them. 

“Where’s Ghoul?” Jet asked pulling a few cans out of the cupboards before shutting them from the other side of the bar. 

“Still sleepin’ like a baby” poison smiled softly. “Thought I’d let him sleep for as long as possible. I know he probably hasn’t slept much while I was gone.” Their words were hushed like they were afraid that if they spoke too loud Ghoul would hear them from the other room and wake up. 

“Better wake up soon. We gotta go on a run to zone 2 to get some info from a wave head.” Kobra spoke, standing up and making his way over to the girl. He ruffled her hair earning himself a scrunched up face of disapproval as she swatted his hand away with a giggle. Jet set a can of power pup in front of Poison 

and the girl along with a can opener and a pair of forks before making his way around to their side the bar.

“Shoulda told me last night when I came in, Would’ve made sure I woke up earlier so we could have gone before the sun was even warm.” Poison deadpanned, taking the can in front of the girl and opening it for her before doing the same to their own. They always nagged the crew about leaving for runs early in the morning or just after dusk to avoid the harsh sun waves of the desert they called home. Not to mention the BLI patrols were always far more scarce then than they would be during the mid day hours. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up and eat.” Kobra groaned, he’s not one to really enjoy his siblings repetitive rants unlike jet and the girl. The two of them could listen to Poison's rants for hours on end and never get bored just for the hell of it, he kinda envied them for it all the while also simultaneously being utterly dumbfounded on how they could manage it. He watched as the girl, Poison, and Jet all scarfed down their cans for a moment before returning back to the booth he was originally sitting in. 

**

Ghoul stirred in the sheets encasing him before reluctantly prying his eyes open. He stretched a bit as a silent yawn escaped his mouth. He sat up as his head spun, glancing around the room still slightly disoriented from just waking. It was quiet in the room but he could still hear the faint voices of his crew coming from the other room, standing up he rubbed the last bit of sleep remaining in his eyes before making his way to the door. He pulled it open and stumbled out into the hall slowly making his way to the front of the dinner to meet with the rest of his crew. 

“Mornin’” he yawns, earning himself a choir of good morning in return. He walked over to the booth kobra was sitting in and slid in on the other side, across from the kid. 

“Finally you’re up” he chides. “We’ve got shit to do, sleepin beauty” Ghoul glared at him as he dragged a hand down his face. 

**“** Why yes, kobes. I did sleep well thanks for asking.” Ghoul retorted snatching the can in Kobra’s hands, taking a bite out it before pushing back in front him. His face contorted as he swallowed the dog food. Didn’t matter how long they’ve been eating this stuff for, he would never get used to the flavor.

“asshole” Kobra mumbled as he sneered at Ghoul. 

“Guys, shut up and eat before I make you both stay here with the girl while Poison and I take this run.” Jet warned in that voice Kobra often referred to as his dad voice, pointing his fork in the direction of the bickering boys. Poison snickers at the two for getting in trouble s as if they weren’t any older than the girl, earning themself a stern look from Jet. It went silent in the diner besides the sound of their forks scratching the sides of their cans with every bite they took. 

“Cherri’ll be here soon, he gonna watch girlie while we’re out.” Jet broke the silence to inform everyone, much like a mother would to tell her children what’s for dinner after scolding them. The girl perked up and smiled at the sound of cherri’s name. He was like an uncle to her and she absolutely adored spending time with him. Cola would never admit it out loud but he felt exactly the say about her, he’d spend days with her while the four are out on raids, loot runs, or just about anything else they deemed too unsafe for her to come alongside for. 

“S’ pony comin’ along with him?” Party looked across the diner to jet. Pony and Party were close, closer than the venom siblings were themselves, It was almost as if the two just understood each other on a completely different plane of existence than everyone else. 

“I don’t see why pony would be comin’ with him but I guess it’s not impossible for them to decide They'd like to tag along.” Jet answered before finishing his can of food then walking over to the trash and tossing it in. At this point Kobra and Ghoul have entered their over conversation, completely disregarding the one party and Jet are having. 

“After this run you should come down to the track with me. I’ll Letcha use my bike if you promise not to fuckin’ blow it up.” Kobra slid his can over to Ghoul, offering the last of it to him. Ghoul graciously accepted the can, taking a bite and pondering the proposition Kobras just gave him. 

“I dunno, maybe. I was just gonna work some more on my bombs and probably try and replace the oil on the Am.” Ghoul would absolutely join kobra if it didn’t mean he'd potentially end up wrecking like last time and dying. Ghoul is a man of many talents but anything to do with driving and or racing is definitely not one of them. 

“No, dude. C’mon don’t be fucking lame. You haven’t come down to the track with me in like four months.” Kobra grumbled

**

Cherri walked into the diner as the crew were just finishing up prepping for their run to zone 2, they were all the way out in zone 4 so it would take a hot second to get to their destination and back. The girl's eyes widened with glee as she spotted Cherri.

“Cherri!” She giggled, getting up from the booth she sat in with poison to run over to Cherri, tackling him into a hug.

“Hey, there sugar cube.” Cherri returned the hug and patted her on the head as show pony rolled in behind him. 

“How’s my favorite crash queens doin’?” Pony inquired as they made their way into the diner. There was a round of greetings from the crew before poison walked over to pony and pulled them into a hug.

“Pony, you son of a bitch. s’ been too long since the last time I saw ya.” Poison said as they released them from the hug. Pony was unable to answer before Jet over dramatically cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“You all know I hate cutting reunions short but we really gotta get goin if we wanna be back before sunset.” He spoke as he finished tying the laces of his boots before standing up straight. Kobra and Ghoul were of course the first to be completely ready to go, as always. 

“Kobes and I’ll be in the Am waitin’” Ghoul announced before hugging the girl bye, exchanging wordless byes with Cherri and Pony as he walked out of the diner, Kobra quickly repeated these actions before following him out. They knew Poisons and Jets goodbyes would take just a tab bit longer with how Poison insists on 10 second long hugs and Jets 1000 word prodecalls he has to tell Cherri no matter how many times he’s watched the girl. Kobra and Ghoul sat in comfortable silence in the back seats of the Trans Am. Ghoul looked down at his hands, just like he did in his dream last night. The dream came back to him all at once as his mind blocked out the rest of the world, the red on his hands, the body that laid in front of him. It wasn’t till Kobra shook his shoulder slightly that he was pulled back to reality. 

“Ghoul? Kobra kid to Fun Ghoul? Hello?” Kobra waved a hand in front of Ghouls face causing him to look up at his face.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Sorry just a little spacey s’ all. I’m good” Ghoul blinked and shook his head before looking past Kobra, Jet and Poison we’re heading towards the car finally which meant it was time to get on the road. 

“You sure? I don’t think Jet would mind you stayin’ back if you’re gonna be all spacey on us while we're out.” Kobra’s voice was low, just enough for the two of them to hear it. Like he didn’t want the others to hear because if they knew Ghoul was spacey they’d for sure make him stay. Less of a chance of him spacing out and getting shot durin’ a clap if he stays. 

“No Kobe’s, I’m good really.” Ghoul smiled as Jet and Poison got into the car. Jet looked back as Kobra and Ghoul. 

“Alright, shouldn’t be too difficult of a run. If we get there and back before sunset there shouldn’t be too many patrols out but we should still be careful.” He eyed Ghoul with emphasis on the last part, before turning back around and messing with the radio. There was nothing but static, once they were on the road through they’d for sure pick up on someone waves, mostly docs. Once he was settled in his seat and Poison had made sure everyone was buckled up and ready to go they started up the trans am and sped away from the diner, leaving dust clouds behind em’ as they made their way to the main roads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say hello to Cherri and pony!! I wanna touch more in pony and poisons relationship along with cherri and the girls as well sometime in the future!! I have a lot of plans for relationships and friendships for all the characters I just have figure out how to fit them all in, in a coherent way that’ll make sense. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> If anyone is confused the little ** are short time skips
> 
> Follow my tumblr!! @funghouliez I’ll be posting small details that would fit into the story but are important enough for People to know there along with my silly headcanons n stuff 
> 
> With love, ghoul


	4. We can to party, kill the party tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Mention of alcohol  
> Implied sexual content
> 
> Song title: party poison by My Chemical Romance 
> 
> kind of a short chapter sorry about that im just super busy with school n stuff 

The sun was high and bright in the sky as the trans am flew down route guano and the music came blaring out of the speakers. Poisons window was rolled down letting the air blow the hair out of their face, there was a cigarette in their mouth, and the sun's bright waves in their face. It wasn’t long before they made it to their destination, a small basement club in the outskirts of zone 2. Ghoul scoffs as he got out of the car, you could practically smell the booze and sweat from the outside of the place. Poison took the lead and the other three followed behind as the walked into the building, the first floor was empty besides a few rough looking dudes, who Ghoul knows are supposed to be security but these guys were way too high out of their minds to be anything of the sort. Poison lead them down the basement and Ghoul could now smell the booze and sweat ten times more than before, he could also hear the shitty electronica music playing. 

The guy standing in front of the door looked up at the four and opened it for them with a nod. Already it’s hot and disgusting as they walk into the dimly lit room full of other ‘joys, Ghoul made a beeline for the bar as the others split off, by the time he makes it to the bar Kobra is already on the dance floor pressed again some brightly colored girl with neon green hair, jets standing by the door assumingly to keep an eye on them, and poison is following a droid to the rooms in the back. Ghoul turns around and signals the bartender to get him a drink. 

“What can I get ya, sugar?” She smiles walking over to his side of the bar.

“the strongest shit you got, doll” he faked a smile and placing a few coins on the counter, before turning back to the crowd once he got his drink. He scanned the crowd looking for Kobra once more before a hand on his shoulder made him turn with a jump, revealing the owner. 

“Damnit Star, you damn near scared the living shit outta me.” He grumbled, Turing back to eye Kobra and the girl with him. 

“My bad Ghoul, just thought you could use some company.” Jet spoke as he settled himself down in the seat next to ghoul. Ghoul hummed in response, he knew Jet was aware of how uncomfortable he was in these kinda scenes. 

“Ghoul you can stop starin’ nothin’s gonna happen to Kobra.” Jet tittered as Ghoul looked back at him. 

“Yeah whatever.” Ghoul murmured as he turned towards Jet and taking another drink from his cup.

“Promise we’ll be out soon, jus’ waitin’ on Pois.” Jet whispered softly into his ear before patting his shoulder and walking away. Ghoul shook his head and looked down at his empty glass before shooting a look at the bartender. She took the hit to get him another glass and walked over, pouring him another cup. 

“You’re mighty cute to be sitting here alone don’t ya think, hun.” She teased with a smile. Ghoul didn’t speak, he just looked at her and he took his glass before turning around once more. His eyes instantly landing on the bright red hair he’s all too familiar with across the room. Poison was walking out of the back room looking a bit disheveled and glassy eyed. A droid with blue hair followed them out, handing them a small piece of paper with a wink before disappearing in the crowd. Ghoul would have to be an absolute brain dead idiot to not know what just happened. A small pit burned somewhere in the hollow of his chest, he usually wouldn’t give two shits but the last few times they’ve done this, sleeping with a droid or some random crash queens to get info they needed, really rubbed Ghoul beyond the wrong way.

He definitely hated it more than anything, he had no reason to feel this way. Especially not about his best friend of all people. Poison wasn’t some kid, they could take care of themself, and make their own decisions. so why did Ghoul feel like he needed to protect them all of a sudden. If Poison knew he felt like this they’d for sure go off on him. They were always one to preach about how independent they are and how they don’t need anyone to look after them, except maybe Jet. Maybe it was just the loud music and the alcohol in his system that was making Ghoul especially annoyed by this specific occasion. Ghoul shook himself from thought as he watched Poison snake through the crowd to Kobra, nodding to him signaling it's time to go. Jet appeared next to ghoul again as the venom siblings made their way towards them. 

“Ghoul. I can read the jealousy on your face like it’s written in bold letters across your forehead.” Jet spoke, placing a hand on ghouls back. 

“You don’t seem shit, it’s just the booze and shit lighting.” He retorted, downing the glass he held in hand just as Poison and Kobra made it to the bar where they sat. 

“We’re good to go if you're ready.” Poison shouted over the music, nodding towards the door as they ran a hand through their hair. 

“We should be headin’ out either way. It’s been bout an hour and a half since we got here and it took us almost two to get here and if we wanna be back to the diner before sundown we ought to go now” Jet chimed in as he glanced from Ghoul to Poison then Kobra. Ghoul nodded and stood up turning towards Jet and the door, pushing his way past and to the door, the rest of them exchanged looks before following him. Kobra jogged up to Ghoul and matched his pace as they walked to the door.

“Hey, Ghoul ya good? You seem way more ticked off then usual.” He asked pushing open the door for them, letting Ghoul walk ahead of him up the narrow stairs. 

“Just shiny” Ghoul mumbled, he was drunk and annoyed beyond belief he really just wanted to not talk to anyone and get home where he could blow off some steam by blowing some shit up. The rest of the walk up to the car was quiet, the first 15 minutes of the drive back were even more quieter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to follow my tumblr @ funghouliez   
> Check out my twitter as well @ fuunnghoul 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos or a comment,, perhaps both it helps keep me encouraged to keep continuing this story!


	5. But you hold my attention without even trying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> The word fuck was used a lot in this chapter (thank you ghoul)  
> Minor impairment 
> 
> Song title the new national anthem by pierce the veil
> 
> This took so much long to write than I wanted it too because of school I am so sorry BFJDJS hopefully chapter six will not take as long. Also there’s a little bit of poison pinning for ghoul in this chap if you squint hard enough.

The am cruised down route guano once again, the radio was off and the four ‘joys sitting in it were quiet. Poison glanced at Kobra and Ghoul in the back through the rearview mirror before looking to their side at Jet. He met their gaze and made a face as if to tell them to not do whatever they were thinking. That however didn’t stop them like always, they did what they wanted before thinking about the results.

“Oui how you’d guy say we take a trip back to docs with cherri and pony when we get back?”

 _Silence_.

Ghoul didn’t hear what poison said because he was frankly too busy zoning out while staring out the window at the vast desert passing them. It wasn’t till the am came to a sudden quick stop, jolting Ghoul forwards causing him to almost hit the back of Jets chair. 

“Fuck! What the fuck was that for, Party.” He cursed, his voice raising a bit before he noticed Poison nodded in front of them. Sobering up a bit from the sight, he could see a few 100 yards in front of the am was a drac patrol coming straight for them. It wasn’t picking up speed so it was safe to say it hadn’t seen the am yet. 

“Alright, listen up. That run down building over there should serve as cover till they pass us.” Jet pointed to a small old abandoned house that was practically falling apart at the seams but was nonetheless better than nothing. 

Everyone nodded in unison and Poison slowly pulled off into the desert trying not to kick up too much sand in the process, pulling up behind the house out of sight. One by one they all stepped out of the car shutting the doors as quietly as possible. Kobra pointed to a pile of scrap wood and metal leaning against the house. 

“We can cover up the am with that.” 

Again they all nodded in agreement, quickly working together to hide the car so the Dracs couldn't see it from the street. Ghoul made his way to the door of the house and jiggled the handle, trying to open it. No budge. He motioned for the others to step back before kicking in the door. They filed into the dark room close behind each other, once they were all in Ghoul closed the door. 

“Disgusting.”

Poison kicked at a questionably stained mattress on the floor before walking into the center of the room. It was dark, the only light was the rays of sun seeping in through the poorly boarded up windows and the cracks in the ceiling. 

“Keep it down a bit, guys. We can’t be too careful, I don’t feel like gettin’ into a firefight right now.” Jet whispered, looking around one of the shelves on the wall. It was full of old books that he’d most likely end up taking back to the dinner with them. 

Ghoul broke off from the group to explore a little bit. He stumbled upon a door that led to a basement. This time not full of bright lights and loud music but barely any light and pure silence. He didn’t notice poison following him down the stairs till he hit the bottom and heard the stairs continue to creek with weight. Annoyed by the fact that They followed him, he turned around as their foot hit the last step, giving them a rather cold stare that they couldn’t exactly see in the darkness. 

“Fuck off, poison.” 

“No. Fuck you I do what I want.” 

Ghoul sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight on his feet. 

“You’re so wasted. How did you even manage to walk down the stairs without stumbling” 

Poison giggles to themself, stepping off the stairs to stand in front of Ghoul.

“Fuck off.” 

Ghoul turned on his heels and started walking further into the darkness of the basement until Poison grabbed his shoulder, causing him to swing back around to meet them face to face, well as face to face as they could get with Poison being a good 4 inches taller than Ghoul. 

“What the fuck was that. Leave me alone.” 

Ghoul placed his hands on Poison's chest, firmly pushing them away causing them to stumble back with a soft oof, and catching themself on the railing of the stairs to keep from falling. They stood up, looking at Ghoul with a confused and hurt expression. They were trying to understand what they did wrong that made Ghoul so upset with them that they were caught off guard by the fist flying towards them. He missed them by a long shot, thanks to the alcohol he consumed at the party.

_Oh ghoulie… what’s gotten into you_

Poison's expression saddened as they watched Ghoul pull his arm back to throw another punch. They caught it this time, his first in their open hand, and he faltered in place. He looked up at their face, their _beautiful_ hazel eyes full of sadness and pity. He hated it. He wanted to push them away and walk off into the darkness of the room till it was time to go. Instead he was being pulled into a hug. 

“Ghoulie this isn’t you… you’re not actin’ yourself.” 

Poisons words racked around his mind for a moment as they rubbed small circles into his back. Ghoul scoffed before they both fell to their knees. It was a slow descent and to Ghoul it seemed like it took them an eternity for them to finally hit the cold cement of the basement floor. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking in the others presence as time seemed to stand still for them and only them. 

_How pathetic._

Ghoul couldn’t help but shake his head in discontent at the thought, before letting out a muffled half laugh half huff of disapproval with a slight shake of his head at his current vulnerability. He hated seeming weak, especially in front of Poison of all people. 

“Pathetic, aren't I?” 

It hurt Poison to see Ghoul like this, it always did. It wasn’t often he showed this side of himself but when he did it was always exclusively to Them. They were glad he felt comfortable enough to be able to trust them when he’s like this but it still made their chest ache and twist with empathy whenever it happened. They wanted to hold him in their arms forever just to protect him from anything that could hurt him.

“Oh Ghoul… what’s wrong.. you know you can tell me, right sugar?”

Ghoul laughed. 

“Right yeah. Course I can… totally”

Ghoul words were slurred but you could still hear the sarcasm dripping from everyone. They'd gone silent again, lasting a few moments before Ghoul abruptly sat back, pushing Poison away from him. He looked at the pain written on their face, what looked like concern in their eyes. They offered him a small and soft weakish smile. 

“Geez, m’ sorry, Pois. Didn’t mean to go all psycho asshole on ya…” 

It was true, Ghoul honestly didn’t know himself why he was acting the way he was. He’s always been an emotional bottle rocket but this was new, he’d never been this bothered by Poison sleeping with a droid before so what was new?

“Won’t happen again, Red… promise.”

Poison visibly softened at the nickname, it’s been awhile since they’ve heard it. Ghoul was the only one to call them that and they kinda liked it that way. 

**_**_ **

**_Poison shielded their eyes with their hand from the sun, their fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail. They were wearing a pair of neon green shorts, that were a little too short in Ghoul and Kobras opinion, with a pale yellow t-shirt they had turned into a crop top some time ago. They were laying on the trunk of the am as Ghoul and Kobra tinkered under the hood, Sat on the porch of the diner with the girl in his lap. It was mid summer and the heat, in Poisons opinion, was absolutely unbearable._**

**_“Oui Pois, ‘m gonna get drinks from Tommy’s. you want anything?”_**

**_Poison shifted up their elbows, looking back at their brother's grease covered face._**

**_“mmm bouta cola, yea?” They hummed, slinking back down onto the trunk and closing their eyes._**

**_“Got it, Jet you wanna tag along?”_**

**_“Why not. Wanna come with girlie?”_**

**_The girl shook her head enthusiastically as Jet stood up, setting her down on her own two feet. It didn’t take long for the three of them to get on Kobra and Jets bikes and speed off to Tommy’s._**

**_“Whatcha doin” poison they sang as they slid off the am and stalked behind Ghoul._ **

**_“transmission needs a little turn s’ all”_**

**_The tip of Ghouls tongue peaked out between his lips as he messed around with something Poison couldn’t identify. They behind him, hovering and watching as Ghouls hand worked. They didn’t know Jack shit about anything mechanical like Kobra and Ghoul did but they liked to watch as they messed with that kind of stuff._**

**_“come ‘n paint with me, Ghoulie.”_**

**_It came out as more of a whine then they intended and it earned a small smirk from Ghoul as he looked up at them. Poisons could feel their checks flush, thank god for the heat of the sun they could jock it up to be heatstroke and save themself the embarrassment._**

**_“I dunno, Pois. ‘M a little busy here.”_**

**_You could practically hear the smile in his voice and you could quite literally see it when he looked up at them standing next to him. Poison and Ghoul both know he can’t actually say no to them._**

**_“C’mon Ghoulie.”_**

**_Poison tugged on Ghouls arm, drawing out every vowel of his name. Ghoul, of course, gave in and abandoned his work on the am outside to follow the redhead into the diner. It wasn’t much cooler inside than it was outside but at least they were out of the direct line of the sun's rays. Poison led Ghoul into their room, they motioned for him to sit on their bed as they walked over to a shelf that stood next to their desk. They stood on their toes, reaching for the paint kit they managed to snag off tommy a couple years ago._**

**_“whatcha have in mind, Pois? Where’s it gonna be this time?”_**

**_“ m’ thinkin’ stars on the ceiling this time. That way we don’t have to leave the diner or sit on the roof to watch the stars.”_**

**_They smiled at him with the biggest smile he’s probably ever seen, the sight could easily make anyone in their right mind pass out just from how angelic poison looked. They always looked angelic, at least to Ghoul. He could help but return the smile, just as big, and probably slightly more ridiculous looking. Party set the kit down on their desk, opening it carefully, and pulling out a set of brushes. One for each of them. Alone with their tubes of yellow and white paint. They turned back to Ghoul, handing him a brush and the white paint, before using his shoulder for balance as they stepped up onto the bed. Ghoul got up and stepped onto the bed as well, holding the brush in his mouth._**

**_“okay, Ghoulie. Go wild.”_**

**_For the next 30 minutes they stood in silence as they painted small stars across the ceiling till Poison thought it looked good and fell down on the bed, Ghoul following them down shortly after._**

**_“Looks good, Red.”_**

**_Poison's heart fluttered and they let out a small giggle, turning their head to the side so that they could look at Ghouls face. He had this big dumb smile on his face which made Poison melt into the bed._**

**_“That’s a new one.” They whispered._**

**_“Fits.”_**

**_“I guess you’re right, huh?_**

**_Ghoul turned his head to look at Poison, his gut doing a small flip as their eyes met. They laid there for a moment in silence, basking in the company of one another. Though it didn’t last long because before they knew it the girl came busting in, jumping up onto the bed and flopping herself down on top of them._ **

**_**_ **

“ ‘s okay, Ghoulie... I know.”

“but it’s not okay, poison.”

Ghoul looked down at the floor they sat on. He didn’t feel like he could look at Poison any longer. He felt miserable about the way he’s acting, he knows Poison doesn’t deserve this. He also knows Poison would think nothing of it because that’s the kind of person they are. They know he’s bad with emotions and feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to follow my tumblr @ funghouliez  
> Check out my twitter as well @ fuunnghoul 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos or a comment,, perhaps both it helps keep me encouraged to keep continuing this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments!! It definitely motivates me to keep writing lol.


End file.
